The Taste Of Fire
by IrishPotato101
Summary: If you’re willing to trust me-Dive right in! Oh, also, please bare with me...one-i haven’t finished the series. Two-it’s just a jumble of storys that i though of and wrote down. And Three-If you have any ideas to make it better or if you want me to change anything, please, please let me know! 3
1. Prologe

-Prologue:

It started as a hum, a mild urge...it was ignored.

"CRICKET!!" The sound of her sister screeching made Cricket jump. As Cricket looked over her shoulder and saw her sister skid to a halt at the cave entrance. "Three moons! Vermilion you scared me, what's wrong?!"

"It's coming!" Vermilion yelled.

"What? What's coming!? Where is Mushroom?" Cricket continued while frantically searching under boxes, stacks of paper, and easels. Mushroom squeezed past Vermilion's large, brilliantly red wings .

"MOM, it's coming!"

"Mushroom there you are, what is coming!?" Mushroom could barely get the word "your" out before Cricket was racing down the hall, her talons barely grazing the stone floor. Cricket stormed through the entrance of the Queen Scarlet's, or now Queen Ruby's palace and lifted into the air with Vermilion and Mushroom close behind. Cricket dodged and weaved through the forest, she raced around a tree and shot up into the star-filled sky, to get above the canopy, as she spotted a clearing she twisted into a dive and raced to the forest floor.

Cricket caught herself no more than two feet off the ground and landed with a thump on some green moss. A plume of photophores was uprooted and they drifted around the clearing in the night air.. Cricket stopped in front of a small misshapen lavender egg, she waited..." nothings happening!" she screamed at herself, she leaned down and gingerly touched the egg. She held it up to the moons. Why did it look like that? Cricket thought to herself.

Vermilion and Mushroom landed and crept behind Cricket. The egg cracked open in Crickets arms, they all gasped, this was happening now...right now; a warbling dazed dragonet gazed up at her with a blue eye and a brown eye.

"Yark?"

Cricket held in a gasp as the young dragonet rippled with color. Each scale had a mind of its own.

"Mom, can I..." Mushroom said faintly while trying to look over his mother's shoulder.

"Shh..." Cricket pressed, "Firefly, my little baby girl." Cricket nudged Firefly's snout with hers and Firefly shone a bright yellow in return.


	2. Chapter1

-"Hey Rainbow, betcha can't catch this!"

Firefly looked down at her talons, showing her emotions, just gray. Mushroom looked over his shoulder. "How low can they get?" he said to himself, shaking his head. "Chasing her up a tree like that, she's not a squirrel!" he ran up to the bigger dragonets.

"Stop it!" Mushroom yelled.

"Rainbow, Rainbow!!" they fell down laughing, their chests heaving.

"That's not her name!" Mushroom cried.

"Mushroom don't." Firefly said pulling on her big brother's shoulder. She got him to turn away and all she saw on his face was grief. He pushed past her, his wings dragging on the ground.

She tried to get him to look her in the eye, he turned away, spread his giant wings and jumped into the air, heading home. Firefly sat down discouraged, her head drooping.

A ball was lobbed at her head, it hit its mark. She hissed and rubbed the back of her head. She had some control over her scales and turned them a dark blue-black color and took to the sky.

"She always gives me the creeps," one of the dragons said as they watched her go. Firefly constantly had flashbacks to when she and her brother were younger, how Mushroom would always want to protect her. But that day this changed, he was more distant, always in his own head.

Firefly stood in the entrance to her and her brother's sleeping cave, he was lying on the top bunk with his back facing her, his red scales shimmered in the light that streaked in through the holes in the cave's ceiling.

"I wish I had normal scales, I wouldn't get picked on." Firefly said to herself.

She walked to the side of her bunk.

She opened her mouth to speak but noticed Mushroom was asleep. She sighed and walked to the study cave, got out some scrolls and started skimming them. Wars, peace, Dragonets of Destiny, blah blah blah. "I've read all these." She said to herself.

"Mushroom, Firefly! Dinner time!" Mushroom stomped down the corridor passing the study, Firefly's ears perked up as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Firefly you have barely touched your food. What's wrong?"

"I" Firefly started.

"She forgot her homework!" Mushroom said while stepping on his little sisters tail.

"OW! What was that for?!" She yelped. Mushroom gave her a stern look.

"What is going on between you two?" Cricket asked concerned. Mushroom leaped up and ran to his room.

"What the?" Cricket said looking at her daughter. Firefly shrugged, got off the stone she was sitting on and walked to her room. "Thanks for dinner mom."

"You didn't eat anything," Cricket said still confused.

"Well, thanks anyway." She responded. Firefly found her brother sitting on the wood beam that went across their sleeping cave's ceiling. She looked around trying to find something to say.

"Why did you step on my tail?"

"I didn't want you to say what happened today."

"Why?"

"If mom knew she would worry about you, probably stay up all night worrying. You don't want mom to worry, right?" Mushroom said as he swooped down and opened his wings for a hug.

"No." She said as she let her brother hug her. He was always hugging her, it was sometimes uncomfortable, but mostly just annoying, like all brothers are. "Today wasn't that bad…they just pestered me. They didn't hurt me like that one day."

"Well still she would worry nonetheless."

As the sun went down they got onto their chiseled stone beds. "Love ya Fire." Mushroom said as Firefly's eyelids became droopy.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"Guys wake up, time for school!" Cricket yelled down the hall. Firefly stretched her wings and yawned. She jumped off her bunk and hit the side of her brother's with her tail trying to get him to wake up.

"Wake up you lazy lump." She called walking down the hall.

"Groan" Mushroom replied while slithering out of bed. They sat down on some stones around their table and enjoyed some breakfast.

"Now, I want you two home by sunset and Mushroom, Firefly keep an eye on each other!" Cricket yelled into the house while picking herbs in the garden.

As Firefly got her bag and tied it around her neck her brother asked her something that surprised her.

"Do you want to ditch? It would only be a day." Firefly looked at her brother confused, he seemed serious. She covered her face with her talons she thought.

"No, what if I miss something important?" She said getting up to go. "I have to go to school."

"Alright, just a thought." He walked behind her as they made their way along the rock outcropping outside their den. They took to the sky and danced in the clouds.

"Ok, now I want all of you to race around that tree, dive under that log, fly across the lake and meet me back here, you got it?" The PE teacher called.

"Ready, set, race!" The PE teacher

shouted. Firefly sprinted around a tree, raced under a log and...CRASH!! Firefly collided with another student, head to head, they both flopped into the lake. Firefly burst up to the surface of the

water, gasping for breath.

"Ow, my head" Firefly whimpered. "Oh my gosh I hit someone, I need to apologize!" Firefly turned around in circles trying to find another bobbing head.

She saw a figure bobbing below the surface, as tragedy struck her. Blood was seeping from a wound, the figure was drowning! In a frantic scramble, Firefly took a gulp of air and dove into the chilly water. They're deeper than I expected, Firefly said to herself as she propelled through the water using her giant wings.

She came up behind the figure and saw that it was a Sandwing, Fantastic, Sandwings hate water... She heaved the Sandwing onto her stomach and pushed up with all her might, to the dragons waiting and watching for the bubbles. Firefly burst out of the water taking in huge gulps of water and air. She coughed and sputtered as she tried to stay afloat with a giant Sandwing pulling her down. She paddled to the lake's shore and collapsed in the shallows.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh my gosh, he's bleeding, she's bleeding, they're both bleeding!"

"Are they ok?"

"What happened!?" Questions came pouring over them like ocean waves. Until a loud voice yelled.

"What happened!" Firefly got up and could feel her heartbeat getting faster, her breath becoming weaker, her vision getting blurry. She collapsed again, unconscious


	3. Chapter2

"I don't remember, all I remember was him." Firefly said shooting a glare at the Sandwing sitting across from her on a cot. "The class was racing and I crashed into him, you were going the wrong way!"

"What! No way was I going the wrong way, you were!" He hissed at her and turned to the principal.

"With you two squabbling like this, nothing is going to get resolved." The principal said to the two dragnets. The young Sandwing looked at the other dragonet and thought to himself. She's actually kind of pretty. Agh! Her head stitches came undone, she's bleeding through the gauze!

"Um... hey other dragon you stitches are bleeding." The Sandwing said.

"I have a name you know," Firefly responded getting up to go to the nurse's room.

"What's her name?" The Sandwing asked the principal when Firefly was out of earshot.

"Gecko she's in your class, her name is Firefly. Now, I'm sending a raven to your parents telling them to come to pick you up. They shouldn't be long." The principal replied.

Gecko couldn't stop thinking of Firefly, those eyes are so different, and her scales! They shimmer like individual gems engraved in her skin. Gecko are you crazy! What are you thinking? "Be strong, don't get emotionally involved with anyone, and most of all stay safe." Just like mother said…

"Hey, Gecko I forgot to give this to you," Firefly said bursting through Gecko's thought process. She raced over to him and wrapped her wings around him, craned her neck, and kissed him, long and hard. But then she disappeared in a cloud of bubbles, his classmates pointed and sneered at him. Chanting his name.

"Gecko, Gecko, GECKO!"

"Stop! Please stop!" Gecko cried.

"Gecko, it's alright, it's only your parents." The principal pressed, trying to calm the screaming dragonet. Gecko's eyes sprang open. He came to his senses and blushed. His parents loomed over him, glaring.

"You're going to have a scar, I'm afraid." The nurse said while wrapping Firefly's head. "I believe his horn stabbed you and your wing may have cut him as you both fell into the water."

"Sigh, thanks for the stitch up." Firefly remarked as she got up.

"You be careful!" The nurse yelled down the stone corridor.

Firefly walked slowly to her brothers class and stood outside the entrance, waiting for the teacher to finish his train of thought. She stood in the entrance way when she thought the time was right. A male Nightwing walked over to her, Firefly saw dragons peeking over the Nightwing's shoulder. She looked around until she saw her brother, he turned to see what all the whispering was about, he gasped.

"FIREFLY!?" He cried the whole room was an uproar of laughter. She was petrified, what should she do, confront the laughter, run away, hide, what do I do, what do I do!?

Mushroom slammed the door as they walked out.

"FIREFLY!? What happened!?" Cricket screeched, as her children came into the dining room.

"I um…" Firefly looked from her mother to her brother than to the ground. "I crashed into someone during a race. That's all."

"No, that's not all, you have a giant gash in your head!" Cricket looked furious. " You could have been killed!! Or worse, if the impact didn't kill you, you could have drowned! I can't lose you, either of you. I need you" Cricket said while hugging Firefly and Mushroom.

"Mom how did you know I was over water when I crashed?" Firefly said pushing away from her mother's embrace.

"Oh, well um...you look wet, Pookie," Her mother said turning away, not showing her face. Firefly slid her talons over her scales.

"There perfectly dry. Mom, what are you talking about?" Cricket turned around and both Firefly and Mushroom saw it, this was not their mother, this was a monster, it's eyes wild and failing to focus on any individual object or dragon. Its pupils were slits in bright yellow eyes. It scratched and clawed at its own neck. It crashed into walls as it tried to free itself from its prison. It crashed through the entrance of the cave and swooped into the air shuddering and shaking as it flew over the diverse landscape. Wooded forests and rivers hundreds of miles long cover the land that the dragon's call home.


End file.
